


Paradise Lost

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонгхюн отдавна е загубил вкуса към живота, когато една случайна среща с млад собственик на клуб ще промени това.<br/>Но реалността не е приказка и понякога щастливия края може да се намери само в лъжите.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Lost

Студът щипе бузите ми, но въпреки това не влизам вътре. Не, стоя отвън, зъзнейки в палтото си, вперил поглед в табелата на клуба.

Paradise Lost.

Нещо в името ме човърка, но колкото и да умувам, не мога да разбера какво точно.

\- Джонгхюн-хьонг!

Обръщам се. Мино стои на входа, гледайки ме неодобрително. Вече е свалил палтото и вероятно измръзва под поривите на вятърът, който разнася  
снежинките като парцалени кукли.

Чувството за вина ме бодва и най-накрая влизам вътре, усещайки завистливите погледи на хората от опашката. Стоят отвън от дълго време и възможността охраната да ги пусне е по-малка от тази, да се приберат вкъщи с горчивия вкус на разочарованието.

\- Какво правеше навън, по-дяволите? - пита ме ядно Мино и аз му изпращам усмивка, която му казва всичко. - Косата ти е побеляла.

Разсмивам се и жената, която отговаря за гардеробната ме поглежда странно, докато взима палтото ми. Сигурно заради широката усмивка, която и изпратих. ‘Не съм луд’ искам да и кажа, но знам че няма смисъл. Тя едва ли би разбрала.

\- Хайде, имаме запазено сепаре.

Мино ме хваща за китката и ме повлича напред.

Първо се усеща басът, които кара земята под краката ми да трепери, а после и музиката която ни залива като цунами, нападайки слуховите ни апаратчета. Дансинга е пълен с хора, които нямат лица. Виждам само тела, които се търкат едно в друго, обзети от безумно желание за близост. Мино продължава да ме дърпа и минаваме покрай бара, нагоре по стъпалата към ВИП секцията. Горилата, която пазеше входа за натам кимна дружелюбно към Мино и се отдръпна, за да ни направи място да минем.

\- Натам. - вика най-добрият ми приятел и аз едвам го чувам.

Настанявам се на коженото сепаре, което бе достатъчно меко, за да може тялото ми да потъне в него. 

Въпреки че музиката е все така шумна, тук цари странно спокойствие.

\- Какво ще желаете за пиене, господа? - усмихва ни се млада, красива сервитьорка, чието деколте разкрива гледка към пищна гръд. Тя знае как изглежда и се възползва напълно от външния си вид. Хвърлям поглед към Мино, който вече се е хванал на въдицата, вперил поглед в пазвата й. Толкова е лесен.

\- За мен текила. - казвам, очите ми се вперени в тълпата долу и изглежда момичето е разочаровано, че не е успяла и мен да оплете в женските си мрежи.

\- А за мен скоч с лимон. - казва Мино и в представите си можех да видя вълчите уши и изплезения език. Етикета женкар не му беше даден случайно.

\- Имате ги след минутка. - каза сервитьорката и се завъртва на токовете си, тръгвайки към бара, клатушкайки бедра съблазнително.

\- Секси парче. - ухилва се Мино, обръщайки се към мен, в момента в който тя изчезва от погледа ни. - Нова е. Не съм я виждал преди.

Нещо ми подсказваше, че до края не вечерта ще я изчука в тоалетните.

\- Значи тук идваш последно време? - попитах го, повече за да прекъсна тишината, от колкото от любопитство.

\- Да, собственикът на клубът е приятел на Кибум.

Кимам в разбиране и отново се заглеждам към танцьорите, чудейки се къде отиде онази тръпка, която преди ме обземаше в мига, в който стъпех на подобно място. Бях само на двадесет и пет. Не беше нормално да се чувствам толкова отегчен от живота, нали?

Както бе обещала сервитьорката се връща след минута, носейки напитките ни. Преди да си тръгне, Мино и прави знак с ръка и тя се навежда, високия мъж, шептейки и нещо в ухото. Момичето кима в разбиране и се отдръпва и това е.

Сделката е сключена.

\- Бързо действаш. - казвам му, когато отново сме сами.

\- Нима има за какво да отлагам? - ухилва ми се Мино и в очите му я виждам.

Той все още има онази тръпка.

\- На сутринта дори няма да помниш името й. - казах, незнайно защо, опитвайки се да го жегна.

\- И за какво ми е да го помня? - засмива се Мино, напълно сляп, че думите не бяха приятелска закачка.

Засрамвам се от себе си. 

\- Прав си. - измъквам се и се присъединявам към смеха му, опитвайки да скрия вината си с него.

\- Здравейте. - чувам приятен, младежки глас.

\- Темин! - възкликва Мино и това сякаш е знак и аз да обърна.

Погледа ми се плъзва по високо, красиво момче с черна коса и дяволито, блестящи очи, облечено с тъмен костюм и бяла вратовръзка, комбинация, която на повечето хора би изглеждала смешна, но на него изглеждаше елегантно. Очите ни се срещнаха и нещо като светкавица премина между нас, карайки слабините ми да трепнат в интерес. 

\- Джонг, това е Темин, приятелят на Кибум за който ти говорех и собственика на клуба.

Подадох ръката си напред и се усмихнах, успявайки да се съвзема от стъписването достатъчно, за да си върна обноските.

– Наистина не искам да те обидя, но ми изглеждаш младичък за да си собственик на клуб. - бе първото, което казах и естествено. Кога ли съм можел да разчитам на мозъка си в такива моменти.

За мой късмет, Темин изглежда не се обиди, ако усмивката на устните му беше някаква индикация.

– Не си първия, който ми го казва. - направи примирен жест той и движението разкри изящната линия на раменете му. Преглъщам, осъзнавайки какво количество слюнка се бе събрало в устата ми. Кога бе последния път когато мъж или жена бе имал такъв ефект върху мен? Не помня, но разнообразието със сигурност е приятно. – Нещо против да седна при вас?

Мино не пропусна шанса си.

–Естествено, че не. Ако това означава, че питиетата ни ще се безплатни. - намига и някой наистина трябва да му каже, че това отдавна не е готино.

Темин се засмива и за мое удоволствие сяда точно до мен, толкова близко, че коленете ни се докосват.

– За първи път идваш тук, нали? - обръща се той към мен и от толкова близо можех да се усетя одеколона му, някаква силна, но не и натрапчива миризма, която замая главата ми и накара стомаха ми да се свие в болезнено желание.

Кимам, защото думите са заседнали някъде дълбоко в гърлото ми. Темин продължава да говори, нещо за нови светлини и ъндърграунд дидждей, но аз съм твърде разсеян от това, как се мърдат плътните устни. В ума ми изникват една след друга кристално ясни картини, как ги хапя и прокарвам езика си по тях, докато бледият цвят не премини в наситено червено. Едва когато Мино се прокашля, разбирам, че съм прекалил с втренчването. Прокашлям се, надявайки се подутината в панталоните ми да остане незабелязана в полумрака, който ни заобикаляше.

Но една малка, знаеща усмивка ми подсказа, че вниманието ми все пак е било забелязано.

И е желано.

– Съжалявам господа, имам малко работа. Ще се върна след малко. - намига ни Мино и се изправи внезапно, вземайки чашата си със скоч и пресушава на един дъх, след което отново я връща на масата. Допира два пръста до челото си като прощален жест и се изниза, оставяйки ни сами с Темин.

Не можех да реша, дали искам да го убия или да му благодаря.

Темин се обръща изцяло към мен и ми се усмихва широко, усмивка на която не мога да отвърна. Нещо странно се носи във въздуха между нас и въпреки неловката тишина, знам, че няма друго място на света на което бих бил искал да съм повече в момента.

– Какво работиш? - пита ме внезапно Темин и въпреки че мразя да говоря за работа си, усещам как думите сами излизат от устата ми, най-накрая дадена им свобода да го направят.

‘Малкото’ на Мино се оказаха часове, който дори не усещам как се изнизват. Минаваме от тема на тема плавно и неловкостта се е изпарила във въздуха. Както и напрежението. Приятно е да говоря с някой, който не е чувал всичките слухове за мен, които ме следват като сянка, където и да отида. Някой, който не ме съди само заради фамилията ми и всички мрачни, обществени тайни, които се предават на всяко следващо поколение на нашия род като нежелано наследство. Цената, която ние от Ким, плащахме за всичкото злато, натъпкано в джобовете ни.

Толкова облекчен от този разговор, който е като лечебно мазило, за душевните ми рани, дори не осъзнавам, че Темин не казва почти нищо за себе си.

– Обвързан ли си ? - пита ме Темин и аз поклащам глава.

Нещо се променя в лицето на събеседника ми и мекотата в чертите му изчезва, заменена от нещо по-хищническо, нещо по-първично. Усещам как по гърба ми се прокрадват тръпки и ръката ми, стиснала чашата с текила - рязък контраст между студено стъкло, срещу топла кожа - изведнъж губи цялата си сила, когато някак си устните на Темин, намират пътя си до моите в най-невинната целувка, която бях имал някога в живота си.

 

И при все това, възбудата пулсира по вените ми с всеки удар на сърцето ми.

Устните на Темин са всичко, което си представям през последните няколко часа и много повече. Иска ми се да опитам и вкуса ми, но смелостта ми и изгубена някъде във все още пълната ми чаша и за момент съжалявам, че не бях погълнал алкохола  
Темин се отдръпва и осъзнавам, че целувката не е траяла повече от няколко секунди, които обаче усещах като разтегнати във времето, избягали от неговите окови.

Въпреки невинност на милувката, очите му говорят друго. Пламтящи с вътрешен огън, те обещават безсънни нощи.

Изкашлям се, усещайки болката във врата ми, който твърде дълго задържам в неестествена позиция. Гърлото ми гори от жажда, за която нещо ми подсказва, че водата няма да може да утоли. Усещам погледа на Темин върху себе си, но аз не смея да погледна, защото се страхувам от себе си и това, което мога да направя.

Някак си, разговора продължава, но ръката на Темин се плъзга върху бедрото ми и си остава там, рисувайки невидими патерни върху тъмния деним на дънките ми.

Приятно е и агонизиращо едновременно и не можех да спра спонтанно свиване на мускулите си всеки път, когато дългите пръсти се прокрадваха прекалено близко към пулсиращите ми слабини.

Темин не спира да се усмихва и аз започвам да се чудя в какво точно се забърквам.

Няколко минути по-късно Мино се поява и дори на слабото осветление, не мога да не забележа смучката, която се подава от яката на ризата, която бе много по-намачкана от преди. На лицето му има блажена физиономия, която само едно добро чукане може да предизвика у хората.

– Ще тръгваме ли? - пита ме той и този въпрос, заедно с появата му, ме връща към болезнената реалност.

Минаваше четири и половина сутринта.

Хвърлям поглед към Темин,чиято усмивка е изчезнала заедно с ръката му, чиято топлина все още усещам.

Кимам и се чудя от къде дойде този горчив вкус в устата ми.  
Разочарование, прошепва едно услужливо гласче в главата ми.

Изправям се несръчно въпреки че съм напълно трезвен и се обръщам към Темин, който също се е изправил, много по-бързо и елегантно от мен.

– Беше ми приятно. - казвам и осъзнавам, колко сухо и банално звучат думите ми, едва когато вече съм ги изрекъл. Ръката ми е подадена пред и за един дълъг и ужасен миг мисля, че Темин няма да я поеме.

Но тогава деликатната длан се увива около моята и дъха ми спира. Темин ме гледа сериозно, питащо.

– Надявам се това да не е последната ни среща. - казва той.

Мино мести погледа си ту към мен, ту към Темин. Най-добрият ми приятел винаги е бил добър с откриването на малките детайли на картината. Особено тези, които се изплъзват на повечето хора. Лицето му е неразгадаемо, но аз го познавам от години и знам какво си мисли в момента.

Знам, как ме обвинява в момента.

– Разбира се. - промърморвам едва чуто и повече не поглеждам към Темин, въпреки че усещам тъмните, изгарящи очи вперени в мен.

Темин беше изкушение на което трудно можех да устоя.

– Пак ще се видим, Темин. Благодаря, че прави компания на Джонгхюн-хьонг. - каза Мино и ироничните нотки в гласа му ме накарат да се чувствам още по-виновно.

Високото момче ме хваща за лакътя и ме помъква към стълбите и една част от мен иска да протестира, но друга, по-голяма, задържа устата ми затворена. Слизаме на първия етаж и аз не мога да не погледна нагоре, търсейки лицето на Темин. Не го откривам и гърлото и се свива и отпуска конвулсивно.

Дансинга беше почти празен, като се изключи няколко пияни двойки, които се клатушкат в подобие на танц в ритъма на бавните песни, с които диджея е решил да сложи края на този нощ. Минаваме за секунди от там и Мино все още ме държи за лакътя. Пуска ме едва, когато стигаме до гардеробната лелка, която подава връхните ни дрехи с изморено лице, промърморвайки довиждане.

 

Излизаме навън и студения, нощен въздух е приятна промяна за пламналото лице. Вече бе спряло да вали и пресния сняг скърца под обувките ни с всяка стъпка към джипа на Мино, която правим.

Паркинга е на една пресечка, но разстоянието ми се струва много по-дълго. Под покривалото на нощта, големия град изглежда много по-самотен и някакво меланхолично чувство се настанява в сърцето ми.

– Ти си глупак. - казва ми най-накрая Мино и резкия тон ме сепва от мислите ми, точно когато стигнахме до паркинга.

– Знам. - отговарям, без да си правя труда да отрека. 

Мино не казва нищо повече и аз съм му благодарен.

Колата е отключена и аз се настанявам мястото до шофьора, съвестно не забравяйки да си сложа и колана. Вътре бе много по-студено от колкото навън и от мириса на лимон ми се повдигна. Копнеех за мекотата на леглото си, но не и за тази, която ме чакаше в него.

Мино запали колата и меката мелодия на пиано се разля из купето. Така и не мога да разбера музикалните му предпочитания. Потегляме и аз се отпускам назад, затваряйки очи. В съзнанието ми веднага изниква образа на Темин. 

– Ще се върнеш, нали? - попита ме Мино след известно време примерено.

Знае какъв ще е отговора.

Кимам, макар че не съм сигурен, че той може да ме види.

– Ами Сойонг?

Името на годеницата ми ме кара да отворя очи и чувството за вина е като камък на гърдите ми. Не отговарям нищо, защото не знам какво да кажа. Сойонг бе с две години по-голяма от мен и имаше перфектния образ на млада дама от висшето общество. Познаваме се от години и знаехме, ще се оженим още от както бяхме на четиринадесет. Бащите ни бяха казали така.

Брак за власт и пари, не за любов.

Обръщам се на една страна все още със затворени очи и номера минава, защото Мино не задава повече въпроси, на които не мога да отговоря.

Пътуваме през празните улица на Сеул и аз не мога да спра за две очи вперени в мен. Не мога да спра да мисля за лъжата, която бях изрекъл и за всички тези, които вероятно щях да изрека за в бъдеще.

Дали това изпитват нощните пеперуди в мига, преди да изгорят в горещината на лампата?

Мога да загубя всичко, но не мога да не се върна в ‘Paradise lost’.


End file.
